fallin for trouble
by ISISASTARTE
Summary: Sheamus's big sister starts fallin for his best friend but will it comeback to bite the big red machine kane/oc had to bump up the rating cause it got steamy lol
1. Chapter 1

**"Your contract states I own you,I made sure to that when you were signed"John Laurinaitis called out to the stunned Ravenette standing outside the ring"Now get up here and give Ol' johnny some suger"Amber turned to walk away "Fine ,I hope you enjoy your match against layla and eve tonight"He smirked as she turned back around"What? I'm not on the card i don't even have my gear..."she was cut off by layla attacking her from behind knocking her down. Layla continued assulting her with kicks to her lower back a finally a strong kick to her rolled her in the ring to get a quick three count victory.**

**Amber walked slowly up the ramp to the back. heading straight for her dressing room,head killing her from the kick from Layla. She heard voices around the corner where her dressing room was. Peeking around the corner where her dressing room was she saw Laurinaitis with with David Otunga waiting for her. '**_**dammit,I knew he wasn't gonna let this go**_**' She thought. John looked up and saw Amber standing at the corner. He smirked, "What do ya know? Get her David." **

**She took off on a dead run back the way she came. She looked at the doors she passed trying to find a dressing room of someone that Could help her. Find one She beat on the door. 'God please let him be in there.'**

**Kane had just changed out of his ring gear into his street clothes and plain black mask. He heard someone pounding on the door and groaned. Why people couldn't just leave him alone he would never know. Fling open the door and found himself with an armful of Amber. '**_**Well this is very unexpected.**_**'**

**Falling into Kane's arms she started crying . "Thank god you're here. I didn't know where else I was going to go." **

**Kane didn't know exactly what to do,he embraced her . "Amber, Calm down andtell me what's going on." He left his arms around her so she would feel safe. '**_**Yeah keep telling yourself that man, You know you are in love with her.**_**'**

**Amber slowed her sobbing relaxing a bit being near Kane helped. '**_**Its funny how things change. I used to just look at him as my brother's best friend,but lately I feel myslf falling for him.**_**' She thought. "Laurinatitis and otunga are right on my tail, Please help me."**

**Kane looked down at her and melted into her eyes. '**_**Get a grip. She wouldn't go out with someone like you. You are a freak and she is beautiful.**_**' "Of course I'll help you. Come in here." He stepped out of the way so Amber could come in.**

**she walked into the locker room and sat on the couch . "What am I gonna do?" She looked at Kane like he had all the answers. **

**Kane shrugged. "Maybe your brother and I trade off keeping a eye on you." He noticed the huge bump on her forehead from the kick from Layla. "Is your head okay?"**

**Amber reach up and gingerly touched her forehead and winced. "Yeah I'm fine. Nothing at little aspirin and sleep won't fix." **

**Kane nodded. "Did you get check by the trainer?" **

**She shook her head. "No I just wanted to go back to my locker room and get my stuff and go back to the hotel but I didn't make to my locker room because that is where they were waiting for me."**

**He grabbed his bags and then held out his hand. "Come on. I'll take you to your dressing room to get your stuff then I'll walk you out to your car."**

**She smiled. "Thanks Kane. I appreciate it but I don't have a ride. I have to scout for one. I rode here with Randy and Beth but they left early for some reason."**

**Kane frowned. "Well that was rude." He thought for a minute. "How about I give you a ride back to the hotel?"**

**Amber smiled. "I'd like that." She took his hand and walked beside him out the doorway and through the hall. It seemed to take less time to get to back to her locker room. **

**John and otunga had turned around and headed back to Amber's dressing room. "She has to come back sometime and when she does we'll get her." she was gonna pay for turning him down she belonged to him.**

**They stood in front of her dressing room. "She has to come back sometime." Otunga agreed . He looked up and saw Amber coming around the corner. He smiled but it soon turned into a look of fear. '**_**She has Kane with her.**_**'**

**Amber stopped when she saw the men awaiting. She stepped behind Kane. '**_**God. Why can't they just leave me alone?**_**'**

**Kane shielded her from danger. "You got a problem Ace?" He stood at his full height of 7 feet. He smiled inside when John and Otunga cringed then shook their heads. "Well then more out of the way so we can get into her dressing room."**

**Grimicing they stepped to the side so Kane and Amber could go in. Before she could step in to the room John whispered in her ear but loud enough for Kane to hear, "He can't be with you are the time and when he isn't I will be there,don't you forget who you belong to"**

**Amber cringed and Kane pulled her into the room and slammed the door in his face. "What douche bag." He growled. Turning he saw Amber slowly put things into her bag. "Hey."**

**she stopped what she was doing and turned around. "huh?"**

**Kane sighed. "You know I don't have a roommate tonight cause your brother is staying with Natalya tonight."**

**Amber smiled and walked over to the big man. She hugged him and said, "Thanks Kane I owe ya one."**

**Kane smiled down at her, "No problem. You ready to go." He held out his hand to her. He smiled inside when she put her and in his. '**_**She is so beautiful. I wished she'd like me.**_**' He sighed. **

**Amber watched the tall man frown and sigh. '**_**I wonder what he's thinking.'**_** Shrugging she followed him out the room and closed the door. They walked quickly through the hallways and out of the building. She looked around, "Where's your car parked?"**

**Kane pointed with his hand toward the last vehicle in th row. "The Black truck there." They walked out toward the truck.**

**Kane walked around to the passenger side to unlock it first. He opened the door for her. When she went to get in he saw her wince and was at her side instantly. "Are you sure you are alright? Do you want to get check at the hospital?"**

**Amber smiled up at him and shook her head. "Nah. I am fine really. Just need a nice hot shower and sleep." She hoped up in to the truck. **

**Kane closed the door and walked around. He walked slowly around the truck to the driver's side. He had to get rid of the arousal that he had acquired when she mentioned showering. He didn't know how he was going to get through the whole night with her. Climbing in the truck after threw their bag in to the bed . He felt Amber's blue eyes on him when he looked over at her she blushed and looked away.**

**BACK AT THE HOTEL:**

**Kane walked around and opened the door for her. He reached into the back and grabbed her bag and his. "We're in room 312." He handed her the key. **

**She smiled big, "Okay. Thanks for letting me room with you. I hate rooming by myself." She opened the hotel front door and held for Kane. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" The thoughts that flooded his mind almost causing him to drop their stuff.**

**Kane looked at her funny. "I don't know it's been so long since we hung out um."**

**Amber laughed then She smiled at him as they got on the elevator, "Well tonight we are going to have fun." **

**Kane thanked god for his mask so she couldn't see the blush that spread across his face. He had never been with a woman. He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of her. Then the elevator dinged for their floor Kane said, "Wait I'll get off first. just to be safe." **

**She waited for him to motion for her before she followed him off the elevator and down the hall. When Kane opened the room door he looked around then ushered her in. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"turning her question back on her.**

"**Why don't I go take a shower and see if my muscles and headache straighten out." she said" then we'll see what sounds good" She gathered her things for her shower then went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. **

**Kane shuddered. '**_**Get it together. She is just staying with you because she doesn't want to get hurt . She doesn't like you like that,besides sheamus would kill you for making a move on his sister**_**'**

**On the other side of the bathroom door Amber leaned against it. '**_**He is so nice and sweet. He would never go out with someone like me. He is just being nice and helping me out because he's my brother's best friend.**_**' She strip out of her clothes and jumped in the shower.**

**Amber put on her Purple nightgown putting her hair up in a loose bun before going out into the main room. She smiled when she saw the room. Kane had set up there dinner on the coffee table near the couch. '**_**He is so thoughtful.**_**'**

**Kane heard the bathroom door open. He was putting the plates on the coffee table. Turning around he was glad he had nothing in his hands. Looking her up and down he thought, '**_**She is so beautiful.**_**' "I thought we could get on the couch instead of at the table."**

**she smiled, "That's fine. What did ya get?" She walked over and sat down next to him. She surveyed the food on the table. There was 2 hamburgers with a slice a cheese on the side and French fries, salads, cheesecake, strawberries, and bottled water. "Wow this is quite a spread. Good thing I am hungry."**

**Kane shrugged, "I didn't know what you were in the mood for I just got two of everything I wanted." **

**she smiled again. "No sweat. I love all this stuff too. No matter what people think I do eat. I just work out a lot." Sitting on the couch she grabbed a salad and picked through it. "You want my tomatoes?"**

**Kane looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Sure. Why?" **

**she shrugged "I hate tomatoes." **

"**Oh,I never knew that." Kane said. "I hate cucumbers?"**

**Smiling she said, "Tell ya what you give me all your cucumbers and I will give you my tomatoes."**

**Kane smiled and nodded, "Deal." He picked the cucumbers off his salad and laid them on her tray. **

**following suit Amber laid her tomatoes on Kane's tray. "There." She picked up the Ranch dressing that came with her salad. "What are we going to do? Watch tv?"**

**Kane shrugged, "Sure."**

**Amber looked over at Kane and frowned. "Aren't you going to take your mask off to eat?"**

**Kane tensed and shook his head, "I never take it off in front of people." He sighed. "Its just this thing I have. People usually freak when I take it off so I just leave it on."**

**her frowned deepened, '**_**That is so sad.**_**' "You can take it off in front of me Kane. I am not going anywhere."**

**Kane frowned and shook his head. "I am going to take a shower. I'll eat later." With that he got up and went into the bathroom with his bag.**

**Amber sighed and whispered to herself, "Way to go ." She ate her salad but left the rest for later.**

**30 minutes later Kane came out of the bathroom. Amber was sitting on the couch watching something on the television. "Amber."**

**she jumped when she heard her name. "What's the matter Kane?"**

**Kane shook his head, "Nothing. I just wanted to say I am sorry about earlier. Its just I have never been comfortable in front of people."**

**she turned the television off and stood. "Kane I am not going anywhere but if you don't want to show me that's fine. Just remember I wouldn't judge you." She sighed, "Well I going to bed I think I am sore and tired."**

**Kane stood there. '**_**This could be my only chance for someone to like me even with my scars and even if she was disgusted it isn't like it hasn't happened before.**_**'**

**she walked over to a bed and pulled the blankets back. She felt Kane's hand on her shoulder and turned around. He looked at her silently then he sat down on his bed. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. **

**Kane reached up and unhooked the clasps in the back of the mask. He let it fall away to the floor. He slowly looked up at her waiting to see what she was going to do.**

**Amber stood and looked at his face. She reached up and pushed the hair away from his face. '**_**He is beautiful.**_**' She traced the scars with her fingers. **

**Kane closed his eyes and let himself feel her touching his face. When he opened his eyes he saw her looking at him. He looked at the floor.**

**She put her hand on his chin and pulled his face back up to her. "I think you're beautiful." She leaned and brushed her lips lightly over his. **

**Kane closed his eyes and sighed. "Amber."**

"**Shh." she said. "I won't hurt you,Iswear."**

**They kissed then Amber wrapped her arms around his neck"Are you ready for bed big guy?" Kane eyes got wide and he blushed.**

**Amber chuckled. "Not for that. Just for sleep." She put her hand in his and pulled him up and over to the bed where she pulled the blankets back. She laid down and pulled Kane down with her for some snuggling together."tommorrow we'll talk to your brother about John and otunga,I will protect you I swear."**


	2. Chapter 2

Kane let out a soft growl as he reached for Amber, pulling her up and onto his lap, only to devour her lips with his own. God, she tasted sweet. His tongue protruded her mouth almost violently,

Amber moved her lips from his to his throat nipping playfully,making kanes growl deeper, loving the spunk of his new found had been two weeks since that night that brought them together .Laurinatis finally begged off after the first week sweaing to make both off them Natalya was keep sheamus busy so the celt was none the wiser yet. So Kane figured he'd enjoy the calm before the storm.

Kane let out a soft moan as he groped with her shirt, tugging it off and tossing it aside. She looked so lovely in her black bra, but that had to go as well - and he hastily undid the hooks on it so that he rid her of the undergarment.

"God, Kane..." she gasped as his mouth settled on her left breast. His tongue alternately prodded hard and then softly over the nipple, . It was all Amber could do to keep from going insane as the his hands were suddenly sliding down to her thighs then down her legs. She bit her lip as he moved his big hand up her inner thigh and to her soft wet her gentley rubbing her clit causing her to mew softly.

Kane couldn't take it anymore,when she started begging for him . He wriggled out of his boxer briefs. He gathered her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around him, and carried her to their bed.

There was desire in her Ice blue eyes as she gazed up at him, begging him to satisfy their hunger for one another. He placed his hand to her womanly folds, teasing a little more, a smile coming to his face. And then, he parted her legs some more and lowered his head to lovingly prod away at her with his tongue.

"Kane... oh, God, Kane... please..." Amber's breath grew heavier by the minute. God, how she wanted him inside of her.

After a few minutes, she tried to pull away, straighten up, as she wanted to return the favor - but the dark haired man refused to let her budge, insistent on continuing until she reached that pinnacle.

In no time, Amber's body was wracked by what was possibly the most intense orgasm of her life. She clutched handsful of the bed sheet, pulling at it for dear life to steady herself Kane's tongue continued it's assult lapping up her precious essence.

When he was done, he repositioned them so that Amber straddled over him. And then, his bright blue gaze fixed to her beautiful, pleasure-filled face, he felt her lower onto him, his swollen manhood slipping easily into her. She moved rapidly over his hardness.

"mmm Amber baby"he moaned. "You feel so good...so tight.."

Before long he was thrusting upwards match hers causing her to lose control again cumming hard around his was enough to send him spiraling over . The big man stiffened as he came, releasing himself deep within her, growling hard .

Meanwhile in the hallway...

sheamus stood shocked outside of the door certainly he hadn't heard right... his sister's named moaned out of passion? from his best friend's throat?

***so what do you guys think so far? sorry to leave it for right now on a cliffhanger ... well no it adds to the suspense i'll try to update later tonight or tommorrow*tsk tsk what is sheamus gonna do?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm goin' to kill him,Nattie"Sheamus said,busting through his girlfriend's hotel room"who the hell does he think he is ,that's my sister he's messing with". "Wait what?,who are we talking about?Is Amber okay?"the confused blonde questioned trying to calm her pacing boyfriend. "Kane",my best friend" is using my sisters vunerability to seduce her,dammit he knows she's scared over Laurinaitis's threats"he punched the wall making natayla flinch "He is supposed to watch over her protect her not this "Natalya cleared her throat "um have you considered maybe he loves her,or maybe it was your sister who started this"Her head snapped up when she heard him punch the wall blue eyes widened, and she immediately stood up. "You are scaring me ,you need to be rational about this they are both adults,and mind you she hasn't even been out with anyone since you two came over from Ireland,maybe Kane will be good for her hun."She flinched waiting for another out burst surprised when he fell to the couch in tears."You don't understand...I wasn't able to protect her when we were little and dad would take his spells of drinking then hurting her "he sobbed harder "I need to protect her now" Natalya sat down beside him taking him into her arms."I am so sorry baby, I never knew"she calmed him running her fingers through his short red hair "It's gonna be okay,You know Kane he is a wonderful guy"she moved her down to this shoulder rubbing softly."He would never do anything to hurt you,I would like to think he'd be that way with Amber."She sighed as his breathing return to normal."Maybe you should get yourself together and we will go talk to them."

"He didn't do anything wrong, Stephen"Amber yelled getting right in her brother's face."HOLY SHIT!"Natalya exclaimed. "Only she can get away with that"Kane commented back as they watched the siblings yell back and a instant sheamus was turned around"If you hurt my sister, friend or not i will kill you".Amber was hot on his heels."Don't you dare threaten him!" She cried out,before storming her anger she never noticed she was being followed till she felt a hand clamp around her mouth. Suddenly everything went she came to she was tied down to a bed. _where the hell am I?what happend?_


	4. Chapter 4

***SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES LATELY IT'S BEEN A ROUGH PAST FEW WEEKS THE NEXT CHAPTHER SHOULD BE THE LAST BUT YOU NEVER KNOW***

Kane couldn't sit still. Not since the first set of photo's arrived. He couldn't believe that she was taken. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall. He was going to like taking out those sick mother fuckers.

His mobile started ringing breaking him out of his down he seen It was Sheamus.

"Please tell me this is good news,man"

"We found her,Natalya over heard the address from brie.I can't go with you though I'm being followed by otunga I will keep him off your tracks though"

Grabbing his keys ,Kane ran out to his truck while talking on his mobile. Before ending the call he quickly replied "thank you."

"Just bring her back to us safe and sound." Sheamus replied but Kane had already hung up.

"What? Got nothing to say now hey? Ain't as funny is it?" he sneered in her face as he pushed the cigerette into her thigh. Amber refused to scream. She would not give him that satisfaction. She could smell her flesh burning and bit on her tongue harder, tasting blood.

"You know I thought Kane or your brother would have shown up by now. Maybe you don't mean anything to them at all."

"I don't mean anything to Kane, I already told you that." She spat in his face. Specks of her blood now scattered over his face. He immediately stepped back and wiped his face. "Fucking bitch!" She would have laughed but couldn't, she felt extremely weak and could only lean against her upright arm as she tried to regulate her breathing.

He grabbed a knife from his Nightstand before walking towards her and standing at her back. He roughly pulled her head back by the hair making her involuntarily yelp by the sudden movement. He ran the knife slowly against her neck then down her chest. Amber tried to keep her breathing as smooth as possible so as to not show fear. She learnt early on that John derives sick pleasure from her screams and if she did her torture would be harder. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times, times that she spent with Kane and summers back in Ireland.

The knife suddenly tugged at her shirt breaking her out of her thoughts. He cut her shirt straight down the front exposing her black lace bra. Her breathing more noticeable by her heaving breasts. He ran the knife slowly up her breasts, taunting her while he spoke again.

"He's stupider then I thought if he thought I'd never get myself some of this. Tsk tsk. What a waste He'll never want you again after I've had you ." She could feel his breath against her neck as he peered over her shoulder watching his movements. She'd rather he stuck the cigerette in her thigh again then have him this close to her.

Kane turned the corner and tryed to walk softer to the room. He couldn't risk the bastard hearing him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he checked his gun again and proceeded closer.

Amber kept her eyes closed as he lightly ran the knife over her body, tensing when he slowed down. She kept her thoughts on Kane. If she was going to die he was the last person she wanted to be thinking about. Tears started to silently fall from her eyes, but not because he suddenly tugged her head back, but because she realised she would probably never see Kane again.

The knife was now at her neck and he could feel it starting to pierce her skin. He was going to slit her throat.

_BANG_

She heard the knife drop as soon as she heard the shot. Her head fell forward as his grip on her hair stopped.

"Kane" was all she could manage to whisper as tears fell in earnest now.

"It's ok babe, you're safe, I'm here". She heard his reply as he ran to her.

"Kane"

"I'm here, you're safe." His voice was heaven to her ears. She slowly opened her eyes looking at him for the first time in two days.

"You look like shit". His shirt was crumpled and he hadn't shaved. He looked tired.

Kane laughed "Thanks" he said but his laughter died as he slowly freed her arms. They were stiff from being in that position for so long so he gently massaged her shoulders as he lowered them. As soon as she could comfortably move them she lunged towards Kane nearly overbalancing him in her haste.

"Whoa, I've got you."he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her away

"please don't let me go"she cried harder into his shoulder

Walking past the stunned bellboy he yelled back "you might wanna 911 for him"

when they made it to his truck he buckled her in and called Sheamus "we will meet you at the hospital I want her to get checked out"


	5. Chapter 5

" Doc. How is she? "Kane said standing up quickly

"She'll survive she's just pretty banged up"

"Good…when can we see her."Sheamus interjected

"Now is fine but only one at a time for right now"

Nattie hugged him and Sheamus walked to Amber's room. She sighed deeply and looked at Kane.

"Want some coffee?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just gonna wait to see my girl."

"You really love Amber don't you,I can see it in your eyes"she beamed at him

"Yeah,I do I kept thinking when she was gone that might never get to tell her.I just kept thinking What am I gonna do?You know "he sighed tearing up a little bit"I want to Marry that girl"

"Go get her,big guy"she smile hugging him tight"but you better treat my sister in law right or stephen will be the least of your worries"

Kane got up and headed for Amber's room. It was time to Ask her he wouldn't wait another minute

**six months later**

It was time to get married, and Kane couldn't be made his way to the altar and smiled. Stephaine McMahon, her husband Hunter, and several WWE superstars watched him as he stood at the aisle. He smiled as he watched as, Taker,Dean Ambrose and Drew Mcintyre walked down and stood next to him. Then, Natalya made her way down. Followed by Lita, Beth Pheniox and Victoria. Kane smiled at all of the women standing there then waited as Amber made her way down. The doors of the church opened and Amber stood there, an angel in white. Sheamus was on her arm, and she looked at Kane and grinned. They'd finally gotten to this place. It wasn't easy for them and she thought of all the hardtimes they had overcame together,everything That had led them here today. It was their wedding day. but it was worth it. She smiled as Sheamus handed her off to Kane ,then went to stand next to him. Kane smiled and took her hand as the reverend began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in the presence of our friends and God, to honor this man and this woman, Kane and Amber, in holy matrimony. This loving couple have come together in unity and love, and have written their own vows. So Kane, please proceed.

Kane nodded and looked into Amber's sweet blue teary eyes. She watched as he mouthed 'I love you' to her and started on with his vows.

"Amber, You are a beautiful, amazing woman, and my love for you will never fade. You know me as well as I know myself, and that's all I need. You saw past my scars my mask You saw ME,you helped me to see myself . In life, we all need someone who can help us keep it together. And you are that for me. You are the one who helps me keep it together. I am so excited about this journey we're on. And I am so happy at the end of the day you call me your friend,your lover,your husband,."

Amber wiped away a tear from her eye. She didn't know that Kane had all of this to say, but it was romantic. She'd never known him to have all of this written down, but he did. And she grinned at him.

"Alright Amber, it's your turn."

Amber grinned. She looked up at Kane,grabbing his hand she began speaking.

"Kane. I've love you, And nothing will ever change amount of trials or choas will ever seperate us. When you told me you were in love with me, I didn't believe it. When I was in danger you helped me,you saved me . I know that I wanted to marry you when you were all i thought about when i was facing dying it was your face that kept me then I knew you wanted it too. When you asked me to marry you in the hospital, every part of me wanted to do it right then and there. But I wanted to do it right. And here we are today, professing our undying love for one another…Kane, I am honored to be your friend ,your lover ,your wife."

Kane smiled softly at Amber as she silently mouthed the word "_Forever" _they looked at the wedding party. There wasn't a dry eye in it. He looked at the church and it was the same way. Taker even had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Okay, here are the rings."

"Kane, do you take Amber to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live…"

"I do."

Kane said, sliding the ring onto Amber's hand.

"And Amber, do you take Kane to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

She said, sliding the ring onto Kane's finger,

"By the power vested in me by the great state of Tennesee, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kane, you may kiss Your bride."

Kane leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft deep kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kane Calloway."

Kane and Amber took off up the aisle towards his truck that would take them to the reception.

"Mrs. Callaway, how does it feel?"

"Amazing. But I was Mrs. Callaway in my heart a Some time ago, Kane."

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Every day I live  
I try my best to give  
All I have to you  
I thank the stars above  
That we share this love me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

"I love you, Mrs. Callaway."

"And I love you, Mr. Callaway."

After all the dancing and partying. She tossed the bouquet…Lita caught it and then Drew's Eye before he looked away blushing. Everyone watched as Kane and Amber headed off to their honeymoon.


End file.
